Welcome to the Caribbean, Luv!
by Emerald S. Sparrow
Summary: COMPLETED! What happens when a girl from the future is transported into the past, and onto the Black Pearl with Jack, Will, Elizabeth, Anna Maria and crew? And why do Will and the girl look so similar?
1. Chapter One: Building A Mystery

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Pirates of the Caribbean. As much as I would like to own a certain Captain, I can't. However, I do own Serena, her mom, and her brothers. So please don't think of suing. This is only for your enjoyment. (And mine if I get awesome reviews!)  
  
Author's Note: This first chapter is VERY mysterious, but I promise everything will be answered in the second chapter. well, for the reader. I hadn't planned to put Will and Elizabeth in here, but it happened that the story took a new course and I like the way it's going. So all of your favorite characters will be in here, but I must tell you it will probably be more focused on our favorite sexy captain and Serena.  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow, of the Black Pearl. One of the most known fictional pirates of all time." Serena read from her book of mythical pirates. She looked to the picture of the infamous captain, standing at the huge wheel and steering his ship.  
  
Serena had been interested with pirates since she had been just a girl, and still was at twenty years old. Her father and elder brothers relived the lives of pirates like La Salle in reenactments. She was showered with books of real life pirates as well as fictional ones and best of all; she was given trinkets that had belonged to pirates who had lived years ago.  
  
However, as much as she loved hearing about the adventures of real life pirates that actually sailed where she had been, her favorite stories were of the make-believe pirates, the larger than life characters that were fearless and hilarious. She never tired of hearing about them, their ships, and their lives. But there was one pirate that she could not resist reading about at least once a day: Captain Jack Sparrow.  
  
She loved hearing of how clever and witty he was. How he was one of the best swordsmen that ever was. She knew his story by heart and loved thinking about it. It was so captivating and racy. Serena was on the edge of her seat every time she read the story.  
  
Serena looked down at the book, and over to the page that his drawing was on. She dreamed of sailing on the famed Black Pearl, meeting Captain Sparrow, living the life of a pirate. She knew the whole song, "A Pirate's Life," but then again, that wasn't saying much, considering every one of her family members knew it.  
  
That's when she realized something. She admired Captain Jack Sparrow. More like idolized. The little sayings that he had said in her book, she would repeat; for example, at the end of some of her sentences she would say, "Savvy?" Serena thought of the captain all the time, and tried to be as witty and brave as he was.  
  
She looked down at the picture of the captain and carefully ran her hand over the picture, almost caressing it. "My captain." She whispered softly, smiling down at the picture.  
  
Suddenly, Serena felt wind all around her and before she knew what was happening, she was sucked into the book, into that very page and picture. The heavy book closed and landed on the floor, Serena not seen anywhere.  
  
Just as Serena had disappeared, her mother opened the door and said, "Serena, honey, dinner is ready." When she heard no answer, she looked up from the magazine she was reading and her eyes searched the room for Serena. She saw the pirate book on the floor and raised an eyebrow. She looked to the window, which was not open.  
  
"Serena, darling, stop playing!" After searching through the closet and under the bed, and even under the desk, she concluded that Serena was missing. Her eyes went to the pirate book and she picked it up angrily. "Bill!" She screamed shrilly, turned, and ran down the stairs.  
  
Bill Turner, Serena's father, turned to his wife as she came fuming down the stairs. He dodged the heavy pirate book being thrown at him, and stood back up and gave his wife a look like she was insane.  
  
"What was that for, woman?!" He cried, holding his hands up in the air.  
  
Mary Turner growled and looked him dead in the eye. "That book! I told you never to give it to Serena!"  
  
Bill rolled his eyes. "It's not a bad influence on her, Mary."  
  
Mary shook her fists at him. "Bill, she is missing, and this was on the floor in her bedroom. Now what do you suppose happened to our baby girl?!"  
  
Bill's eyes widened. "She's?" He hesitated. "She's been transported?"  
  
Mary nodded slowly, fuming. "Probably, William. And I don't even know where, because it was closed when I got there!"  
  
Bill growled and grabbed the book. "We will have to find out. She wasn't meant for my time." He announced, and sat down on the sofa and began to look through the book.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, Serena could see nothing but a blur around her until she had arrived, out of the strange portal. She landed right on her bottom and shrieked.  
  
When she stood up, she saw people dressed strangely around her. She turned in a circle and saw that she was on a ship, and the open ocean was out to her left and right. In addition, when Serena's eyes trailed up the stairs, she laid eyes on the man from her book, the man of her dreams: Captain Jack Sparrow. She gasped and passed out.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
Reviews are good! Tell me how you feel about this! Remember, all questions WILL be answered in the second chapter; so you must read on to know the mystery. 


	2. Chapter Two: Welcome to the Caribbean, L...

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Pirates of the Caribbean. As much as I would like to own a certain Captain, I can't. However, I do own Serena, her mom, and her brothers. So please don't think of suing. This is only for your enjoyment. (And mine if I get awesome reviews!)  
  
Author's Note: Okay, so the first chapter left you somewhat hanging on the edge. Well this chapter will explain everything, for you. Nevertheless, to make it fun, some of the other characters will be left in the dark, until the next chapter! lol So I hope you like it! Thanks to all my reviewers!!! Oh, and this is dedicated to Sammy. She's been so helpful and really a great friend. Sammy, this is for you!  
  
Will Turner, who had been standing beside Jack while the captain was steering, raised a curious eyebrow. He looked down to Elizabeth, who was standing next to Anna Maria. Jack looked down at the girl, who was sprawled out on the deck.  
  
Gibbs, down beside Elizabeth, sighed irritated and grumbled, "Another woman on board. Who knows what be happenin' next!"  
  
Anna Maria and Elizabeth turned and glared at the man, and resisted the urge to slap him.  
  
Jack grinned and called out to Anna Maria, "Anna Maria, go check 'er out, Luv!"  
  
Anna Maria nodded and moved closer to the unconscious girl, cautiously. She squatted down and felt her pulse, and then slapped her lightly.  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow. "Well?" He asked, expecting Anna Maria to give him some sort of information about the girl.  
  
Anna Maria shrugged and stood up. "She's breathin', Cap'n. She's just asleep right now!"  
  
Will rolled his eyes. "Well wake her up! We need to know where she came from and what she's doing here!"  
  
Jack raised his hand in the air. "Calm yeself, Will. Anna Maria, come and take the wheel."  
  
Anna Maria and Jack switched places, with Will following the captain. Jack grabbed a bucket of water from Gibbs, and poured the water all over Serena. She yelped and shot up into a sitting position, and looked around.  
  
Will spoke strongly, "Who are you?"  
  
Serena looked up to Will, and saw the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow right beside him. The captain she thought was not real, her favorite fictional pirate of all time. He was standing in front of her and she could not take her eyes off him for a moment.  
  
Jack and Will exchanged glances when she did not answer, and Jack bent down and looked at her.  
  
"Do ye have a name, Miss?" He asked, looking into her deep hazel eyes.  
  
Serena snapped out of it and looked down. "My name is Serena." She stated.  
  
Elizabeth came up to Will's side and said, "Serena? That's an unusual name."  
  
Serena's left eyebrow arched and she shook her head, turning back to Jack.  
  
"Is this the Black Pearl?" She asked, looking hopeful.  
  
Jack nodded and grinned.  
  
"That means you must be the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow."  
  
Jack nodded once again. "But for you, Luv, you can call me Captain Jack Sparrow." He chuckled a bit at his own joke and then heard Will and Elizabeth laugh. He also heard Anna Maria sigh loudly and say, "What a bumbling idiot."  
  
Serena found she was giggling at his little joke, and then stopped and looked around. "How did I get here?" She asked herself aloud.  
  
Will tilted his head to the side. "We were just about to ask you the same question!"  
  
Elizabeth examined Serena's clothes. "What are you wearing?!" She asked incredulously.  
  
Serena looked down at her clothes and then back up at the others, who also looked interested to know where her clothes had come from. She hesitated.  
  
"Perhaps I should explain everything to you one at a time." She concluded. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Back in 2003, Bill and Mary Turner were flipping furiously through pages, when Serena's three elder brothers came in.  
  
"What are you doing?" Asked Tom, the eldest.  
  
Bill gritted his teeth, and glanced to Mary. Mary pointed at Bill and gave him a glare.  
  
"Don't you say one word, William, or you will be sleeping on the couch tonight!" Mary threatened angrily.  
  
But Bill ignored her. "They need to know where their sister is."  
  
Tom's eyes went wide. "She's not in a mental institution, is she? I mean, sure I'd take her some brownies, but those places are freaky!" He exclaimed.  
  
Bill shook his head. "My sons, your sister has gone back in time. My time."  
  
The three young men looked at their father with flabbergasted expressions on their faces.  
  
"Your sister was reading a pirate book, fictional pirates, or so she thought. Boys, I came out of that book. I was a pirate. Bootstrap Bill, they used to call me. But I was not like most pirates. I refused to give into their cruel ways, and one disagreement took my life. They threw me overboard, and I thought that I would die, but I was transported into a whole new place, here, through this book. That is how your mother and I met." Bill finished, taking a deep breath.  
  
The brothers all looked to each other and then back to their father. "Cool!" They all exclaimed together.  
  
Bill stood up. "Now, Serena is stuck inside the book and we have no idea where she is inside."  
  
Mary touched Bill's shoulder. "Honey, perhaps you should tell them of your other secret." Mary suggested.  
  
Bill looked down at sighed. "I had a son there. William Turner." Bill looked to Mary and took her hand. "I should not have given the book to Serena. I guess I just always wanted William to somehow find the portal and come here." He took a deep breath.  
  
Tom stood up. "I have to find my little sister!" He announced and grabbed the book, turning through its pages like a madman.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
"So you're from a year that doesn't even exist yet?" Asked Elizabeth, trying to sort things out.  
  
Serena nodded and shrugged. "And I have no idea what happened, how I got here."  
  
Jack nodded. "Well we could use an extra hand on deck; lots o' things need tidyin'! So your name is Serena?"  
  
Serena smiled up at Jack. "Yes, my name is Serena. Serena Turner. Nice to meet you, Captain Sparrow!" She announced, and giggled as Jack took her hand and charmingly placed a kiss on her knuckles.  
  
Will pushed Jack out of the way and stared at Serena is disbelief. Jack stumbled backwards and pushed Will back. "I was tryin' to charm the young lady, savvy?"  
  
Will shook his head. "Jack, her last name is Turner!"  
  
Serena raised an eyebrow. "Am I special?"  
  
Will looked into her eyes. "I am William Turner," he told her.  
  
Serena looked very befuddled. "That's my father's name." She said slowly.  
  
Jack looked in between the two of them and then put his arm around Serena's  
  
shoulders, and announced merrily, "Ha ha! Kin! Well, welcome to the Caribbean, Luv!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
Yes, no, how did you like the chapter? Let me know! 


	3. Chapter Three: Kin? Crew! PARTY!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Pirates of the Caribbean. As much as I would like to own a certain Captain, I can't. However, I do own Serena, her mom, and her brothers. So please don't think of suing. This is only for your enjoyment. (And mine if I get awesome reviews!)  
  
Author's Note: Okay! Thanks, everyone for the AWESOME reviews, I am just so excited! Also, I got my PotC soundtrack, FINALLY! I was so upset because all the stores were sold out but then I found it and ya'll, I was like grinning from ear to ear when I heard Jack's part, you know when he first comes on! It was funny, but hey, I'm in love! Anyway! This is for all my reviewers, thank you so much! Enjoy this!  
  
Will became very frustrated and stepped in front of the captain.  
  
"Jack, have you been drinking rum again?!" He asked, holding his hands up in the air.  
  
Anna Maria rolled her eyes and said, "That's got t'be the silliest question I 'ave ever 'eard ye ask, Will!"  
  
Jack gave a disbelieving look and removed his arm from around Serena's shoulders.  
  
"Are the lot of ye tryin' to put me down?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Anna Maria smiled. "O' course, Cap'n! Why would we pass up the opportunity?"  
  
Serena giggled at this and Jack looked to her. "Oh, ye think it's funny, too, Serena?"  
  
Serena nodded, and Jack just smiled. "Well aren't I very comical?" He asked, and winked at Serena, who held back a little giggle for fear of acting stupid.  
  
Of course, she was completely admiring Jack because he was her favorite pirate, but was also thinking about how she got here. What had happened? She just knew it had something to do with the book. How was she supposed to go back home?  
  
'Wait.' Serena thought. 'Now that I am here, I can be a pirate! I can sail with Jack!' This was the life that she had always wanted. Sure, the issue of her family still stood, but she didn't want to think about it right now. She just wanted to have fun here and now.  
  
However, Will was a different story.  
  
"Jack, she is a Turner!" Will insisted once again, looking to Serena.  
  
Serena was snapped out of her thoughts and she shrugged. "There are a few Turners back home. It's not that much of an uncommon name." She suggested, just so that Will would let it go. As she looked at him, though, he did look familiar. He looked extremely similar to her elder brothers. Moreover, her father. But how could that possibly be?  
  
Jack sighed and looked more closely at Serena, trying to honor Will's thoughts. Will was his friend after all, and he was captain of the ship. Therefore, he paid attention to what was being said.  
  
As he looked at Serena more closely, he noticed that she had Will's eyes. She also had his color hair and his same shaped nose. Serena wasn't as white as the girls at the ports were. She was darker, tanner, probably because she was out in the sun more often where she came from.  
  
Jack walked over to the beginning of the stairs to the wheel and motioned Will to follow, which he did.  
  
"Will, I don't know if you've noticed, but she looks like you." Jack said uncertainly.  
  
Will nodded. "I have noticed, Jack, and I'm glad that you have, too. But what are we going to do about all this? It's completely insane to think that she could share my bloodline and come from some place we don't even know about!"  
  
Jack tilted his head. "After what we saw with Barbossa, I'll be willin' t'say anythin' is possible!"  
  
Will thought about this and then finally nodded, although it was reluctantly. He turned to Serena, who was talking to Elizabeth.  
  
"The ladies in my father's pirate reenactments wear these types of dresses. Corsets must hurt like hell!" Serena told Elizabeth.  
  
Elizabeth nodded. "You really have no idea!"  
  
Jack and Will stood next to Serena. She looked at them, wondering what they had been talking about, and terrified that they might just throw her overboard. She didn't think it was in the heart of the captain, from reading the book, but who knew what he was really like, besides people that knew him personally, like his crew?  
  
Will looked Serena is her eyes like his and said, "It is surely impossible that you could ever be related to me. However, since you seem to share my traits, I will treat you like my kin. You seem like a nice person."  
  
Elizabeth took Will's hand. "Oh, but she is, Darling!" Will smiled at Elizabeth and nodded.  
  
Jack continued, "And since I am the captain of this here ship, I will call ye part of our crew. And the crew is havin' a celebration, because now we 'ave someone to clean the rooms!"  
  
The crew heard this and raised their fists in the air, happy to hear this.  
  
Anna Maria smiled and told someone to throw down the anchor, and she went to Serena.  
  
"I am Anna Maria, the other woman on this ship. Now that we have three women," she pulled Elizabeth into their little huddle, "We can proceed in plaguin' the captain!"  
  
Jack and Will saw the little huddle and glanced to each other, and then turned and gathered in a huddle with all the men.  
  
"Now that we be havin' more women," Jack started, "We can pester 'em to no end! But watch out for their hands, ye faces will burn after they slap!" Jack then said loudly, "Let's dance 'till our feet ache, savvy?!"  
  
Serena smiled. Not only would she get to sail with the captain, she got to play pranks on him, too. She couldn't wait until it was time for their plan to unfold.  
  
--  
  
And you can't either, I bet! Let me just tell you, what I have planned next for a certain captain will be unbelievable! Review if you want to see more! 


	4. Chapter Four: Dancing For The Rum

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Pirates of the Caribbean. As much as I would like to own a certain Captain, I can't. However, I do own Serena, her mom, and her brothers. So please don't think of suing. This is only for your enjoyment. (And mine if I get awesome reviews!)  
  
Author's Note: Okay, everyone. I feel I need to address this, before it gets out of hand. Serena is twenty years old. 20. Okay? Not twelve, savvy? I don't know where any of you got the idea that she was that young! I'm not that crazy! Of course, I am fourteen and I want to be with Jack, but that's way different. Lol Okay, just please enjoy the story. Oh, and I'm REALLY sorry if she seemed like a Mary Sue in the last chapter, with Will saying she was so nice. I get scared that she's a Mary Sue and I really hope that she's not coming off that way. Anyway, I just hope that all of you are enjoying this and now understand that she's twenty. Oh, and all my reviewers, thank you so much. I have never been able to go constantly in story and even though it's mainly Captain Jack that keeps me going, all of you are so inspiring. Thank you so much for the support and I really hope you like everything. This next chapter should make you giggle. lol Jack is my little puppet!  
  
Bill looked over his son's shoulders, watching as he flipped through the book. Serena seemed to be nowhere, and if she was appearing, they were missing it.  
  
"How are we supposed to get to her, even if we do find her?" Tom asked his father. He was worried about his little sister. He had always been protective of her and out of the three brothers, he had been the closest to her. He was determined to find her even if it took him the rest of the year. Well, not the rest of the year, he had a date in a week.  
  
Bill stroked his beard and his expression was thoughtful. "I really don't know, Son. When I was transported, it just happened. And I'm sure it was that way with Serena, too."  
  
Mary sat on the couch, glaring at Bill. When he looked up to her and smiled sadly, she stood up and goose-stepped over to him. Mary slapped him across the face.  
  
She threw her hands up and exclaimed, "I cannot take this any more! If you loved me, you would've respected my thoughts and never would've given our baby that book! I have to get my mind off this! I'm going to go clean!" With that, she stalked to the kitchen.  
  
Bill gave a sigh and followed Mary into the kitchen. "Excuse me while I calm your mother."  
  
Tom nodded. "Put the charm on her, Dad!"  
  
While their parents were done, Serena's other two brothers looked to each other and then to Tom.  
  
"Serena is twenty years old. Why are they making such a big deal out of this? You know, we never get attention; this could be our big chance! Plus, we'd get more money each in the will if Serena stayed wherever she is!" Suggested John, the second oldest.  
  
Tom threw the book down and took John by the collar. "If you speak another word against her, I will make sure you go where the sun don't shine!" He growled into his younger brother's face. He let go of him and picked up the book, and continued searching the pictures.  
  
--  
  
Back aboard the Black Pearl, the so-called party seemed like chaos. Although fun, it was terrible when all the men tried to terrorize the women. Anna Maria was looking around frantically for her new friend, to tell her about the new plan. She finally spotted Serena talking to a parrot. She grinned and walked over to her quickly.  
  
"Serena," she began, "We be needin' a new plan. So here it tis. Ye will sit on de rum barrels, 'cause Jack will be wantin' some soon. The plan be t'keep 'im as far away as ye can from de rum, understand?"  
  
Serena grinned. "All understood." She and Anna Maria did a sort of handshake and Serena walked over to the rum, and sat upon the top of the barrel.  
  
Just as Anna Maria had said, the great Captain Jack strutted over to the barrels of rum, his main intent to obtain more rum. Of course, Serena was in his way, one leg crossed over the other. She looked abnormally smug and mischievous. Jack, being his normal self, was intrigued by this, and displayed a glittering grin.  
  
"Serena, I need t'get to me rum!" He announced, and held up his cup.  
  
Serena gave a smile and shook her head. "I'm sorry, Captain, but I'm comfortable where I am. I'm afraid that your rum is unattainable at the moment. Try again later."  
  
Jack looked around and saw that all of the crew was watching, wide-eyed. He turned back to the triumphant-looking Serena, and stepped closer.  
  
"No one's ever kept me from my rum, savvy?" He told her in a light warning tone.  
  
Serena shrugged, and smirked at Anna Maria and Elizabeth.  
  
Gibbs stood beside Jack. "I told ye, Jack! Women be a curse aboard this 'ere ship, but ye never 'eed my warnings!"  
  
Jack nodded. "Well maybe we'll just 'ave to throw 'er overboard, eh?!"  
  
Serena gulped and then looked to Anna Maria, the terror shining in her eyes. Anna Maria bit her lip and moved up to Jack's other side.  
  
"There be no need in doin' that, Cap'n." Anna Maria said, looking at Jack.  
  
Jack didn't look at Anna Maria. He stared straight at Serena. "Ye know, ye don't 'ave to do this for anyone, if someone be puttin' ye up to it." Then he glanced at Anna Maria, who had a guilty look upon her face.  
  
Serena bit her lip and then held her head high. "You know, Captain Jack, I couldn't dance if my life depended on it. I'm terribly clumsy. But I think that I could beat you in a dance contest any day!" She challenged, and grinned when she saw Anna Maria's face light up and become excited.  
  
Gibbs gave a light gasp and his mouth hung open, but the captain just grinned and nodded. "Al'ight, then. If I win this game, I get me rum!" He gave Gibbs a little smirk and walked out to the center of the under-deck room.  
  
Serena stepped up, facing him. "And if I win," she told him while putting up her long hair with a hair tie that had been around her wrist, "Then Anna Maria, Elizabeth and I get to drink all of the rum!" She announced merrily and took off her shoes.  
  
Four of the crewmembers began to play on their instruments, making loud, throbbing music. Serena smiled at Jack, and he smiled back, and held his hand out.  
  
"After you, Milady!" He told her, and stood back, waiting for her to dance.  
  
Serena blushed and looked around. Well, her mother had taught her how to Irish Step Dance, but as she had said, she was clumsy. However, this was to get on Jack's nerves. And barrels of rum for Anna Maria, Elizabeth, and herself. Of course, she was underage, but she was in a different place and time! She could do whatever she wanted!  
  
She began to move her feet, almost falling over and messing up on some moves. She could hardly remember what her mother of Irish origin had taught her. She did her best with what she could remember, even if the crewmembers were almost rolling on the floor with laughter at her sad attempt.  
  
When she was finished, she raised her arms up in the air and clapping and whooping came from Anna Maria, Elizabeth and Will. Will immediately stopped when Gibbs slapped the back of his head.  
  
Jack didn't clap; he only smirked and bowed his head to her. They switched places so that Serena was now part of the audience.  
  
Everyone watched in silence as Jack moved his arms in a circle and then held them up above his head as his feet tapped on the hard wood floor. It was mesmerizing the way his feet tapped so fast, going around each other. He jumped every now and then, and his beads clanked against each other, making their own song.  
  
He stomped against the floor violently, his technique comparing to the Lord of the Dance, or perhaps even better. He looked up at Serena and smiled, and ended with a loud tap, his arms still raised. All the men shouted and nodded their heads, praising their Captain.  
  
Gibbs smiled and told Anna Maria, "Jack used t'dance every place 'e went. The ladies loved 'im!" At this, Anna Maria rolled her eyes and walked over to Serena, placing her hand on her friend's shoulder.  
  
Serena smiled at Anna Maria. "I'm sorry that I lost the rum." She told Anna Maria.  
  
Anna Maria shrugged. "Let Jack get drunk. He's much more fun to play dat way."  
  
Jack strutted in his usual way over to Serena, and gave her a cocky grin. "If ye be kind t'me the rest of the night, I might just think of sharin' the rum!" He winked and continued to strut all the way over to the barrels.  
  
Anna Maria rolled her eyes. "Serena, he lusts after every woman. I'd be careful if I was you."  
  
Serena shrugged. "I have no interest in him, and he has none in me. Especially after my little parade there!"  
  
Anna Maria laughed and turned to go talk to Elizabeth.  
  
Serena looked around. 'Yep, keep telling yourself that, Serena. You know you think he's so fine. And he can dance better than all the guys back home!' She told herself. Nevertheless, she listened to Anna Maria. Jack was a pirate, pirates lust, men lust, and she would not even believe for one moment that Jack would ever love her out of all the women he could choose.  
  
Jack felt victorious, which he was. He sat on top of the barrel himself, now, drinking rum, and singing with the crewmembers. As he paused to take another swig of his rum, he watched Anna Maria and Serena talk. He just hoped that Anna Maria was not telling anything bad about him to her.  
  
He had thought Serena was cute when she danced, though he could out-dance anyone, he believed. And she had been brave to keep him from his rum. The girl seemed like a challenge that he wouldn't mind stepping up to. Give her some fun while she was here. Or maybe that was just his usual flirtatious side talking. If Will was her brother, and he let his manly thoughts of her get in the way, friends would be enemies, he was sure of it. On the other hand, it was possible that Will wasn't her brother. Jack hadn't been with a woman for a long time, and this one seemed like she was fun and definitely something new.  
  
However, in the meantime, it was time to bully the women. And Jack was ready for it.  
  
--  
  
Are you? Lol So tell me what you thought of everything! 


	5. Chapter Five: This Could Be Considered M...

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Pirates of the Caribbean. As much as I would like to own a certain Captain, I can't. However, I do own Serena, her mom, and her brothers. So please don't think of suing. This is only for your enjoyment. (And mine if I get awesome reviews!)

Author's Note: Okay, everyone, I am soooo sorry it took so long. Last week was my first week of school, and I wanted so much to write. I haven't been exactly inspired for this story, to tell the truth. I got a very good idea for another Jack romance, but it didn't work as well as I wanted and then I started another one that's been going really well, but I don't believe I'm going to post it. I have a bunch of thanks at the end of this chapter, so you can read now. Enjoy!

--

Serena was talking to Anna Maria, and they were having a debate about what a girl should wear. None of the women really expected it to happen, and didn't know where in the world the attack had come from. Yes, they knew they had toyed with the men, and knew that some kind of consequence was to come, but all three women had not expected this. Especially from the kind-hearted Will.

"Okay, men, and heave!" The order came from the infamous Captain Sparrow, and it was loudly, and very slurred.

Serena and Anna Maria looked up to Jack at the wheel, and then around to where Elizabeth was. Will had been talking to her, no doubt to catch her off guard. At Jack's order, several of the crewmembers came and picked her up, Will holding her head, and they placed her feet on the plank of the Black Pearl. Elizabeth's shrill scream stung everyone's ears.

Serena gasped and Anna Maria ran up to Jack, drawing her sword. 

"Ye shouldn't do that t' a lady, Cap'n!" Anna Maria told him, her eyes cold. 

Jack grinned and eyed her cutlass, his hand caressing the hilt of his own. 

"Really, Luv? And would ye know?" 

Anna Maria growled at this and tried to strike, but in a flash Jack had his own cutlass out and he blocked her blow. 

"Ye know, Luv, this could be considered mutiny!" 

Jack struck, crashing down on Anna Maria's cutlass, the clang stinging as bad as Elizabeth's scream. 

"Nay, Jack, only in yer bloody mind!" Anna Maria shot back, now throwing a punch.

Jack caught it, looking at it, and then throwing her hand back at her, so that it flew to her side and Anna Maria wobbled back.

"When did ye start stickin' up for Elizabeth, anyway?" Jack asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Since she was kind enough t' tell me what really happened t' ye on dat island!" Anna Maria screamed, charging at Jack again, but he threw down his sword, kicked hers out of her hand, and grabbed her shoulders. A few men came and grabbed her feet, and soon she was behind Elizabeth in the middle of the long board that was the plank.

Jack and Will grinned at each other and looked to Serena, who was wide-eyed, her hands clasped on the rail. She was shaking in terror and excitement, and then smiled sweetly at the two men, hoping to get on their good side.

"You know, I just love your outfits!" Serena exclaimed, her voice wavering a tad.

Jack and Will looked down, as well as the male crewmembers, and then they all looked up with a horrible mischievous gleam in their eye. Jack began to saunter forward, the last rays of the sun hitting his golden teeth and making him look even more sinister, but Will's arm shot out across Jack's chest and he looked him in the eye.

"Jack, what if she really is my sister?" Will asked, a quizzical look on his face.

Jack's eyes went from Serena to Will and he sighed, looking down. A few moments later he looked up, a sly grin on his face. 

"All brothers bully their sisters!" Jack exclaimed, moving forward again. However, Will stopped him again, looking worried.

"What would my father think?!" Will asked, his voice stern. He watched as Jack rolled his eyes, looking defeated.

"Bloody hell! Fine! Make the other two walk the plank! We'll keep Serena to play with!" Jack ordered, and turned to Anna Maria and Elizabeth.

The two women looked very displeased and they gave Serena cold glares that were equally as icy and rude.

Serena's mouth dropped open and she held her hands in the air, feeling guilty.  

"She's probably not Bootstrap's daughter anyway!" Anna Maria spat, venom dripping off every word.

Serena's eyebrow arched. "Who is Bootstrap?! Didn't I already inform you that my father's name is William Turner?" 

Jack turned on his heel and pointed his cutlass at her drunkenly. 

"Missy, shut your mouth," he simply told her, and turned back to Anna Maria and Elizabeth.

"How could you, Will?! You told me you loved me! I let you…" Elizabeth started, but was cut off as Will shook his hands in the air.

"Um, no, I do love you, but you look so beautiful wet, Darling!" Will threw out, and smiled at Jack, who nodded proudly.

Anna Maria almost vomited, and rolled her eyes. She looked over to Serena who was still grasping the rail and motioned for her to come closer. 

Serena walked around the crowd of crewmembers stealthily, and stepped foot on the plank, hesitantly, watching her feet. She came closer to Anna Maria in baby steps, looking up at the female pirate and smiling.

Anna Maria smiled back, but her eyes stayed cold. She leaped forward and grabbed Serena's shoulders, shaking her roughly and then grabbing her neck.

"Ye were goin' t' let us die!" Anna Maria screamed into her face, and slapped her across the face.

Everyone's attention was turned to them, and Jack and Will stepped forward, Will's eyes holding concern and Jack's eyes holding amusement. 

Serena grabbed Anna Maria's wrists and then slapped her, too, and then tugged on her hair.

"Let go, you crazy heathen!" Serena strained, trying to not use the oh-so-familiar curse words her brothers often used.

Anna Maria slapped her back, and screamed at Serena tugging on her hair.

"Never! Ye bloody wench!" Anna Maria screamed, letting go of Serena's neck and grabbing hold of her hair. The two women stumbled back and forth on the plank, slapping, scratching, and screaming.

"I'm a wench?! You're a wench!" Serena kicked, and almost fell off the plank, but Anna Maria's hold on her hair held her to the plank.

"I'm not a wench! You're the wench!" Anna Maria insisted at the top of her lungs.

Elizabeth, behind them, stared with wide, confused eyes. She didn't know what to do and her eyes met Will's, and she glared.

"Girls! It's not each other we should be fighting! The men! The men did this to us!" 

Anna Maria and Serena stopped and looked to Elizabeth, and then back to each other. Realization hit them, and they grunted in reply, turning to step of the plank. 

As Anna Maria jumped down after Serena, the plank shifted and with a scream, Elizabeth fell off into the water. 

Will's mouth fell open and he leaped onto the railing, looking down. "ELIZABETH!" he yelled, jumping off. 

Anna Maria turned to Serena. "Two o' us, now… Get Jack!" she ordered, and turned to some of the crewmembers to fight them.

Serena's eyebrows went as high as they could, and her eyes nearly busted out. How did Anna Maria expect her to do that?! She didn't even have a sword!

She growled and ran to where Jack was leaning over the rail, watching Will save Elizabeth. Her brothers had taught her very little about fighting, always taking care of people who threatened her themselves. Therefore, she didn't know what to do to Jack. She shrugged, and, clenching her fists, she ran into Jack, tackling him.

They fell to the ground, Serena on top of Jack, and she opened her eyes to look down at him. Jack was taken aback, but he soon grinned up at her.

"Oh, Luv, all ye had t' do was ask!" 

Serena gave a disgusted look and tried to remove herself, but Jack held her to him.

"What do you think you are doing?!" Serena asked, hitting his chest.

Jack was about to open his mouth and give her a charming remark, when Will came over the railing of the boat, huffing, Elizabeth on his shoulder. Elizabeth irritably got off his shoulder and looked down at her soaked dress.

"You and you and all of you! I love this dress!" She shouted, pointing to Will, then Jack, and then the rest of the crew. 

Anna Maria stepped over to Elizabeth and looked down at her clothes, and then around for Serena. Her eyes stopped on Jack, who was underneath Serena, and her eyes narrowed.

"I told ye t' hurt him, not please him!" 

Serena looked up guiltily. "I didn't mean to!" 

Jack grinned. "Keep tellin' yerself that, Luv… that's what they all say!" 

Serena hit him in the chest and stood up, kicking his thigh lightly and then walking over to Anna Maria, straightening her clothes. 

Jack grumbled and stood, curling his mustache. 

"Okay men, back t' the celebration! More rum!" he declared, and watched as Elizabeth, Anna Maria, and Serena huffed, and went down below to Anna Maria's cabin as if it were a safe haven.

--

"Look!" exclaimed Tom, pointing at the book.

Bill peaked over Tom's shoulder, his mouth open, as well as the rest of his sons. 

"Mary! We found her!" Bill yelled, and smiled at his wife as she came in.

"She's on the Black Pearl, with Captain Sparrow…" Tom began.

"… With Will." Bill finished, frowning a bit.

"We need to go there and get her!" Tom suggested, looking up at his father.

Bill nodded, and examined the picture.

"How shall we get there?" Mary asked, tracing her daughter's face in the picture.

"I have no idea, Bill stated simply, "But keep saying things so that maybe it will work. And stay close to each other." 

--

Okay everyone! That would be Chapter 5! I already have Chapter 6 planned, so you might want to be on the lookout for that. I won't make you wait as long, I guarantee it! Okay, let me see, there's a few people I want to thank especially. 

First off, Galaxy 123, because she emailed with ideas and such. I can't remember the ideas, so I didn't use them, lol. But thanks much! I hope you liked this chapter!

To Tess, who continues to keep me going, always pushing me to write and eager to read more.

To Dylan, my Twinkie twin, who supports and finds every error that writing could ever hold.

To the three musketeers, I like to call them in my mind, Quinn, Nimue, and Sammy, who have done more for me than I could ever ask for, and treat me as equals, and listen to my crap every time we talk. 

To Nids, who helps me pick out names and inspires me to throw Will into everything. :)

And to all my reviewers: If you haven't seen the number of reviews for my other story, then you wouldn't understand how much all my reviews have meant to me. I've never received as many and I'm so glad you are enjoying the story. I hope you continue to read and enjoy, and make me smile with all your awesome reviews.

CHAPTER 6 SHALL BE UP SOON!!!

Oh, and if you would like to read my other Jack/OC that I have been working on, then I suppose email me. I have only let select people see it, but I guess I could let others if you wanted it enough. I don't think I am going to post it, honestly. So if you are interested, let me know.


	6. Chapter Six: Kissing and Kidnapping

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Pirates of the Caribbean. As much as I would like to own a certain Captain, I can't. However, I do own Serena, her mom, and her brothers. So please don't think of suing. This is only for your enjoyment. (And mine if I get awesome reviews!)

Author's Note: All right, I feel horribly bad because I told you to watch for the 6th chapter and it never came. So I am sorry, everyone, but here it tis, and I will try my hardest to update sooner. School is really hard on me, I'm not used to this amount of work. So, everyone, thank you for bearing with me. Thanks at the end of chapter, okay? Enjoy this chapter, there will only be a few left!  

--

Serena sat on Anna Maria's bed, examining the grimy bed sheet as Elizabeth sat in a chair nearby, and Anna Maria stood pacing the room.

"Ye see? Ye see what I got t' put up with?!" Anna Maria cried, tugging at her hair for a moment. 

All Serena could think about was the pirate she had landed on top of, the pirate she had admired her whole life, and why shouldn't she? He was absolutely delightful, and she doubted any woman could find him completely unattractive. 

"William! My William Turner! That Jack Sparrow is a dreadful influence on him!" Elizabeth continued for Anna Maria. 

"Captain," Serena threw in, unwisely, "Captain Jack Sparrow." 

Both women turned to look at Serena questioningly, and Anna Maria narrowed her eyes.

"Are ye takin' up fer that daft man, Serena? 'Cause if ye are, ye best be getting out o' me sight!" Anna Maria was not one to go against; Jack did it all the time, but he did it at the expense of getting castrated with a fishhook. 

Serena chewed at her bottom lip and nodded, not wanting to stand up to the female pirate. She was too tired and too focused on the captain to start a quarrel with someone who could prove to be the perfect ally. 

Elizabeth stood and walked to the bed, sitting down upon it beside Serena. She looked at the young woman for the longest time, before raising her hand to stroke Serena's hair.

"Your hair… it's perfectly straight. How can that be? Mine would never do that!" Elizabeth exclaimed, rolling the silky hair in her hands. 

Serena giggled. "Well, I blow-dry it and then I straighten it with an iron type device." 

Anna Maria stopped pacing and she and Elizabeth stared, befuddled at what Serena had just explained. 

Serena laughed once more, and took a piece of her long chocolate brown hair in her hands. "Okay," she began, taking it one step at a time, "I take this thing called a blow-drier and I make my wet hair dry with it. It's straight then, but to ensure it doesn't go back to its curly state, I take a hair straightener, which is like two extremely hot pieces of iron, and make it even straighter. Works wonders, really."  

Elizabeth grinned. "That's magnificent!" 

Anna Maria nodded her agreement, starting to examine Serena's hair, as well. 

"Let's play a game!" Serena suggested, trying to take the focus from her hair. In truth, she was worried they would spot her split ends. 

Anna Maria grinned. "I like games… what kind o' game we be playin'?"

Serena grinned, as well, although it was much more mischievous than Anna Maria's. Elizabeth looked a bit mortified, wondering what Serena's mind that was adapted to the future and Anna Maria's mind that was adapted to a pirate's life would come up with. 

"Okay… the first pirate -- the first male pirate -- that we come across, I will kiss. And the second, Elizabeth will kiss. And then the third, you will kiss," Serena motioned to Anna Maria, "And then we start the process over. Sound like fun?" 

Anna Maria's face dropped and Elizabeth shook her head.

"I really do belong to Will, and I couldn't possibly kiss one of those horrid men! Filthy!" Elizabeth shuddered in distaste.

Anna Maria nodded. "I be knowin' these men too well!"

Serena growled. "I'll do it, then!" 

Elizabeth and Anna Maria shrugged and Anna Maria held her hand out, motioning to the door. When they realized Serena was serious, which was when she stood from the bed and began walking bravely to the door, they stood and followed, interested to see if she would end up having to kiss Gibbs. 

Serena stepped up the stairs, confident with her decision. She had played this game many times and was not scared to do it now, on a pirate ship, with a bunch of pirates. 

At this thought, she paused on the top step, right before she reached the celebration that was on the top deck, and took a deep breath.

"What am I doing?!" she thought aloud.

From behind her, Elizabeth shrugged. "I was wondering the same thing, actually!"

Anna Maria pushed her forward. "Let's see yer boldness, Girl."

Serena growled and stepped once more, reaching her destination. She kept her head down, and walked in a straight line. "The first pirate I come across!" she mumbled to herself, hoping against hope it was not her own brother.

And then she collided with someone, and as she put her arms up to block it, ringed hands came to grasp her wrists. Serena gasped and looked up, into the grinning face of Captain Sparrow.

"Oh, God, wouldn't you know?" Serena mumbled under her breath, and then smiled up at him. 

Anna Maria and Elizabeth watched, both of them smiling at the little predicament Serena had gotten herself into. 

Jack held Serena too him, his good teeth glinting in the moonlight. "Where's yer manners, Luv? Ye can't jus' go around bumping into good men such as meself!"

"Actually, Jack," Serena started, adrenaline pumping through her blood, "I do have something for you…" 

Jack's grin grew even wider, and he raised his eyebrows in excitement, like a little boy about to receive a gift.

Serena's arm snaked up to Jack's shoulder and slid around the back of his neck, and she brought his head closer to hers quickly, planting her lips on his. 

Serena had only kissed a few boys, and they were lucky; her brothers were protective of her and they reported everything to her father. As she was not that experienced, it wasn't the best kiss that could have been had.

But it was certainly the best one she had ever given… and had ever received. In her excitement, she didn't realize that her other hand was reaching up and cupping the left side of his face, as his hands grasped her waist. 

Will watched the goings-on from behind Jack, as well as the rest of the crew. He wasn't pleased, and as his eyebrows furrowed, his fists clenched. This girl was his sister, looked like him, had his last name… he was becoming overprotective and although she could not prove that she was the child of his father, he felt as if she was and he wasn't going to let Jack fool around with his little sister. He was sure his father wouldn't want that, either.

Will motioned to Elizabeth to grab Serena away, as he took hold of Jack's arms from behind him and pulled him back. To his surprise, Jack did not struggle, he only grinned charmingly at Serena, whose eyes were still closed and her lips still puckered. That is, until Elizabeth took her hand and led her to where she had been standing beside Anna Maria.  

Serena giggled and snapped out of it, turning away from Jack's addictive grin. 

"Ye filthy low-down good for nothing scoundrel!" Anna Maria growled as she glared at her Captain, raising her fist and shaking it at him.

Serena shook her head. "He's so wonderful, really, Anna Maria."

Jack grinned and held his arms out. "It's because I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?" He chuckled at Anna Maria's snarl.

"Oh yes, Captain Jack Sparrow! What a man!" Serena whispered, which was fruitless, considering she was still in earshot. 

Elizabeth shook Serena and looked into her eyes. "Calm yourself, Serena! Honestly!"

"Hey! Women can't resist ol' Captain Jack Sparrow!" Jack said in his defense, shrugging and trying to bestow upon them his most charming smile.

"Ye've made yer name apparent, sea snake!" Anna Maria shot at him, and moved to get away from the nonsense that had boarded the Black Pearl. She needed some alcohol!

Gibbs leaned forward, peering over Jack's shoulder. He caught the special look Jack threw to Serena, and didn't like it one bit.

"Ye know, Cap'n, it be bad luck t' have this missy aboard!" Gibbs looked worried to his captain, hoping that he could talk some sense into him.

"Aye, but we'll talk later, ol' chap." Jack was trying to seduce 'this missy' and he wouldn't have his crewmembers in the way of it. It'd been at least a month since he'd had a lass, and this one he had taken a distinct fondness to. 

He could do anything he wanted. He was Captain Jack Sparrow.

Of course Serena's kiss had boosted his confidence. He had not been expecting that one. And he would be damned to not expect it later. However… getting her a tad drunk could not hurt.

What was he thinking of?! This was Bootstrap Bill's daughter! Everyone had called him a daft fool, but he was finally living up to it. 

Captain Jack Sparrow did not give up on anything. Bootstrap was not present; he could do nothing to him. Sure, Bill Turner had been a loyal friend to him, but what could it hurt? He would not harm Serena… there would be nothing wrong with it. 

He would have to get far away from William, though.

Serena couldn't stop grinning goofily at the pirate captain, totally taken with him. When had she not been taken with him? And that kiss! It was a miracle she had not fainted yet.

Jack turned, still revolving the thought of how to win Serena in his mind, and realized his crew was fixated on what was happening. His eyebrows came together and he waved his hands around.

"Continue t' be merry, men! Ye look like a school o' petrified fish! Drink! Dance! Sing 'till your throat is raw!" Jack commanded, his hands bobbing up in down with every word.

The men nodded and held up their mugs, going back to the celebration. Jack grabbed Will's arm and pulled him over to the railing.

"I need ye t' do somethin' for me, Mate," Jack started. Will playing along in this was a necessity.

"And what would that be, Jack?"

"I want ye t' take Elizabeth far away from Serena." 

Will gave Jack a quizzical look, and tilted his head to the side. "Why? What's the purpose?" Will didn't have to ask. He knew what Jack wanted, and he didn't plan on helping him.

"What d'ye think is the purpose?" 

"I think you're going to seduce Serena and use her to warm your bed. She's my sister, Jack, and I won't have it," Will told him sternly, his face hardened.

Jack put a hand on his shoulder, "Will, me boy! I would never bed her unless she wanted me to!"

"I'm sorry, but I don't trust you, Jack."

Jack looked hurt and touched his chest where his heart was, and bent a tad to create further drama. "Hurts, Mate. Reconsider and I'll show ye how t' get rid o' those nasty corsets."

Will bit his lip and then rolled his eyes, sighing loudly. "Jack, if you hurt her in any way…"

Jack's mouth dropped open. "Harmless ol' me?"

Will eyed him suspiciously for a moment, and then walked swiftly to Elizabeth, proceeded in taking her hand, whispering something in her ear, and then led her over to the rum. 

Jack grinned. It was time.

He spotted Serena leaning back against the railing, watching Will and Elizabeth questioningly. He began to saunter over to her, cautiously. He turned back once to make sure Anna Maria would not tackle him and hurt him, and then continued to the young woman. 

Serena felt left out. Will, her supposed-to-be brother came over to where she had been with Elizabeth, and had not invited her to join them at the rum barrels. She didn't belong here and she knew it. A feeling of homesickness overwhelmed her and she turned to look out at the sea, shimmering in the pale moonlight.

Home wasn't the only thing on her mind. Jack lingered there, in her thoughts, tormenting her mind. Why him, she didn't know. Perhaps it was that he was unique. Where she came from, all the men were boring and immature. Jack was different, and he intrigued her. 

And Will. Was he the child of Bill Turner, the father she had known from birth? She wanted to talk to Will, to see what had happened to their father to prevent him from ever meeting his son. And how he had happened to get to the present day life that she lived in.

Or _did live in._

And just when she felt another pang of homesickness, Jack came up beside her, grinning from ear to ear, looking as if he were someone with a great secret on hand. Serena welcomed him, turning towards him and smiling. 

"Hello, Luv! Enjoying yer stay?" Jack asked, placing his hands on the rail and looking into her eyes.

Serena nodded, still smiling. "It's wonderful… I love the ocean. I must admit, I'm not used to boats, though." 

Jack shrugged. "Ye get used t' it, I suppose. I never really did get seasick." He patted her back comfortingly. "I'm here for ye, Luv."

Serena didn't look at him; he was there for her? What was that supposed to mean? 

"I'm becoming a tad homesick, I'm afraid," Serena told him sadly. She looked back up into his deep chocolate eyes and suddenly felt as if she were drowning in them, and at this moment in time, she didn't care about not having a lifejacket. 

"The Pearl is like a home t' me." 

Serena gave a half-smile and then looked back to the sea, silence overtaking them. 

Leave it to Captain Sparrow to break the silent streak.

"Why did ye kiss me, Serena? Not that I didn't enjoy it!" Jack was just dying to know what had possessed the girl to do such a thing. She certainly did not follow after the common type of girl in Tortuga, walking down the streets with hardly anything covering them. He didn't know of Serena's boldness. Of course, he had only met her earlier that day. And he could already see the resemblances with Bootstrap. 

Serena blushed from head to feet and bit her lip. She refused to face him as she mumbled, "Well… it was a game, actually, I can't believe I really did it, you must understand, I don't do that often!"

Jack grinned. "So ye must really like me, eh?" he asked, sliding up closer to her.

Serena moved over a tad, and continued to move as Jack kept stepping nearer every time she planted her feet somewhere else. 

"You know how every child has their childhood hero? Well you were mine!" Serena nodded, and stopped moving, hoping that would stop him. 

But it didn't. And Jack came right up to her, his face an inch away from hers. 

"Yer hero, eh? Would ye kiss yer hero?" he said, bringing her chin up so that he could look into her eyes. 

Serena went to her dreamy state again, and as she shrugged and grinned, and began to lean forward to indeed kiss her hero, a huge ship pulled up swiftly next to the Pearl, loaded with a dozen men wearing red and armed with muskets, all pointed at the crew. 

The crewmembers all crowded around behind Jack and Serena, looking at the Dauntless across from them. 

Serena watched as a fairly tall man wearing a white wig stood, and shouted out orders. A gangplank was dropped and Serena looked to Jack, tugging on his arm. 

"Aren't you going to do something, Jack?!" she asked, her face contorted in confusion and worry. 

Jack growled and took his cutlass from his side. "Commodore Norrington… how bloody nice to see ye, Chap."

Norrington gave a look of disgust. "Mister Sparrow, I see you've been having fun." The commodore glanced around at Jack's men, half of them drunken. "Impressive," he mumbled to himself, and stepped off the gangplank onto the Black Pearl. He spotted Elizabeth and Will, and his upper lip turned up as if he were going to snarl like an upset bulldog. He scanned once more, and noticed an unfamiliar face: a girl, who looked similar to Will, with the same color hair and eyes. She didn't appear to be a girl that he would expect Jack Sparrow to be with; and she didn't look like a proper lady from Port Royal. She was… different. This intrigued him, and he moved over to where Jack and Serena were.

Jack pushed Serena back and held his cutlass up, eyeing the commodore cautiously. And he noticed that Norrington wasn't paying attention to his drawn sword, but rather, Serena, standing behind him. He narrowed his eyes and moved closer to the commodore. 

Norrington stepped back and held up his own sword. He gave a stern look to Jack, and finally said, as they moved in a circle, "Who is this charming young beauty? Not the kind of company I expected from you, Sparrow."

Jack grinned. "Aye, well, she certainly is not. But she's not yers, either, Commodore. Stay away from her."

No one truly knew Norrington. He got what he want, and did not give up on trying to get it.  He wanted to meet the girl and charm her as a true gentleman would; he couldn't possibly leave her with the daft Sparrow.

Serena held onto the back of Jack's shirt, looking over his shoulder, wondering if they were going to fight. She wanted to see it! But as Jack and Norrington exchanged their first blows, Serena was grabbed around the waist and pulled back against someone's chest, and taken to the back of the crowd. 

She yelped and struggled, and finally the person put her down. She turned around and looked up into the concerned eyes of Will. 

"I want to see, Will!" she protested, going to move forward again.

Will grabbed her arm. "No! It's too dangerous. Jack and Norrington, not a good thing to be in the middle of!" 

Serena was about to protest once more when a fearful clang of metal bounced off her eardrums, making her shudder.

"Will we be okay, Will?" she asked, standing on her tiptoes to see over the tall pirates watching the fight.

Will nodded. "Don't worry, Serena. Jack has a miraculous way of doing things."

Norrington moved around, creating the circle again, as Jack followed. "I want to meet the young woman, Sparrow."

"Captain," Jack corrected, giving a smile although inside he was reading to beat Norrington to a bloody pulp, "And no, I don't think that'll be possible."

"Pity… I would've let your crew go unharmed but the more pirates hung, the better."

Jack attacked, and Norrington gave him a slice on the upper arm, though not deep. The commodore signaled to his men, and as they came charging and swinging across to the Pearl, Jack lost Norrington's location. He turned to grab Serena's hand but found that she was nowhere to  be seen, and then he heard it.

Serena was calling out his name, screaming for help. 

He turned to see Norrington holding firmly onto her waist, pulling her aboard the Dauntless and telling her to hush. He shouted for his men to return and waved to Jack, and then pulled Serena down to his cabin.

Jack gritted his teeth and yelled, "Weigh anchor! Follow that ship!" 

He ran to the helm and began steering, the midnight air making his dreadlocks whisk into his face. He cursed and made crude noises, determined to get Serena. 

Will made his way up to Jack. "I don't know what happened! She was right beside me and then she was gone!" 

Jack looked around. It was awfully quiet. "Where is your Bonnie Lass?"

Will turned pale and looked behind him. "No!" 

Jack stroked the wheel lovingly. "Faster, Darling."

--

There was going to be more to this chapter, but I decided there was a good chance for chapter seven in there, so seriously, be on the lookout for it. I'm going to Jamaica in a week and I will post before then. 

Special thanks to: I-love-sirius, BouncingFerretsR.A.O.K., Shanelover1, fLaMeR101, and Galaxy3. Besides the people listed in the last chapter, you have been there since chapter two, if not also chapter one, and I thank you for it. I hope you continue to like the story. 

REVIEW IF YOU HAVEN'T YET!!!


	7. Chapter Seven: Tight Pants Has Clapped H...

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Pirates of the Caribbean. As much as I would like to own a certain Captain, I can't. However, I do own Serena, her mom, and her brothers. So please don't think of suing. This is only for your enjoyment. (And mine if I get awesome reviews!)  
  


Author's Note: Hey! Okay, the next chapter should be the last, there might be one more after that, but I highly doubt it. It's time to move on and post my other current story, and I'm hoping that will come out well and people will want to read it. But until then, here is Chapter Seven! Enjoy!!!

~

Serena was thrown into Norrington's cabin, which was large and spacious. A long table stood in the middle of the room, foods atop it, and chairs surrounding the outside. He pushed her forwards and into one of the chairs, and soon Elizabeth was dumped into the room by two navy officers.

Norrington grabbed a wine bottle and three wine glasses, filling each one up. 

"I am Commodore Norrington… what is your name, Miss?" he asked Serena, sitting down at the table across from Elizabeth and Serena. 

Elizabeth was not happy, and she spat in defiance at Norrington to show him how angry she was.

Norrington dodged the saliva coming at him, and he continued on as if nothing had happened.

"Well? What is your name?" he asked Serena, once more, only to receive silence.

Serena didn't want to talk to this man. She wanted to be with Jack again. Why had this man kidnapped her? She meant nothing to him, and no one knew about her being here except the crew. So why had she been snatched away, plucked from the Pearl when there were so many other women to choose from?

Well, two other women to choose from. 

And in Serena's opinion, even Anna Maria, in all her grimy female pirate glory, was better looking than her. 

Therefore, she supposed the Commodore had taken her because Jack had been leaning in to kiss her, and she was eager to return his affections. She welled up with fury. She had been so close to pressing her lips to Jack's once again and he had come and ruined it. Bloody bigwig.

"My name is Serena, but you can call me Miss," she told him coldly, and then added, "In fact, don't even call me Miss. Don't call me anything. Don't talk to me." 

Norrington's left eyebrow rose and he took her hand. "Madam, I was only trying to help you; Jack Sparrow is an evil man, a pirate! A nice young woman such as yourself should not be exposed to his madness!"

Serena crossed her arms over her chest. "I'll be the judge of that, Commodore. And it's Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?" She rolled her eyes and huffed.

Elizabeth stood from her chair, angrily banging her fist on the table. "You will not get away with this! The Pearl is the fastest ship in the Caribbean. Will is going to rip you to shreds!" 

Commodore Norrington sighed and stared her down. "And you, Miss Swann, have forgotten how to behave as a proper lady would."

Serena snorted and leaned back in the chair, placing her feet upon the table. Proper lady. She didn't even know what that was. What the standards were, to being proper. She had grown up with just one other woman, being her mother, and the rest of the time she was surrounded by her brothers and their guy friends. 

"Is something amusing, Serena?" Norrington asked, his eyebrow rising once more.

"Yes, something is amusing: Like, how tight your pants are. You know, where I come from, they aren't as form fitting. And you know, that could hurt you later! If you want children, I wouldn't wear those anymore!" Serena warned, although it was quite a joke. She had heard stories, but what she had just told the Commodore had been the stories summarized with a ton of elaboration.

Norrington thought about it for a moment, and then shrugged. All of it had completely flown over his head.

"You will be dreadfully sorry, Commodore. Will will come…"

"What will a mere boy do? You underestimate me, Miss Swann."

"And you underestimate Jack!" Serena raised her voice, and slammed her fist down on the table. "If you underestimate Captain Sparrow, you've got to be more of a crack head than my older brothers! He is known to be the best pirate, in the entire ocean, and he will not let you get away with this. You attacked the Pearl and now you must pay!"

"If you truly believe that Sparrow will get away unharmed if he comes near the Dauntless, then you are a woman fooled."

"I'm tired of your crap; Jack will come and you will be sorry, just as Elizabeth said." Serena was now extremely upset. This stupid commodore idiot was a stupid dumb head, and she knew Elizabeth must've been thinking the same thing.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and, without consent from Norrington that someone could enter, a naval officer came in, panting.

"Sir! The Black Pearl! She's moving at remarkably high speed, straight for us!" 

Norrington turned his head back to Serena from the officer, to which he was met with a triumphant smile from Serena.

"Told you, Tight Pants."

Out of nowhere, a candlestick holder hit Norrington in the back of the head and he fell to the ground in unconsciousness. 

Serena looked around, and saw Elizabeth standing at the door.

"Well, come on! We have to get back to the Pearl!"

Serena grinned and kicked Norrington in the head on the way out, then followed Elizabeth to the top deck where the Black Pearl was staying close to the west side. Serena spotted her brother and Jack, as well as the rest of the Pearl's crew. Now how were they to get back to the ship?

Her question was answered as Jack, Will, Anna Maria, and a few other crewmembers swung over to the Dauntless and began fighting. 

Will grabbed Elizabeth around the waist and she held on tight, giving Serena a sympathetic look. Will turned to his little sister and took her hand.

"I'll be back for you, I promise," he vowed, and, with Elizabeth's arms tight around his neck, he swung to the Pearl and set Elizabeth down.

Serena bit her lip and looked around at the fights, waiting anxiously for her brother to return so that he could swing her to safety. But he never came, as he was too busy receiving a grateful tongue kiss from Elizabeth. Serena rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. So much for blood being thicker than water.

And, when she had lost all hope of being taken back to the Pearl, a worse fate came, as if black clouds had just gathered around her. Norrington came up behind her and grabbed her hands, clapping them in irons.

"What the hell are you doing, Tight Pants?!" Serena screeched, trying to move her hands to push him away. 

"Claiming what's mine!" Norrington grinned maniacally and pulled her closer to him.

"What's yours?! I think you've been visiting the funny farm!" When Norrington just moved closer to her, she leaned her head up and pretended that she was going to kiss him… and instead bit his lower lip severely hard, making blood seep from the opening she had created.

Norrington screamed as if he were a little girl who had just seen a ghost, and while he turned away and was distracted, Captain Sparrow ran over to Serena and grabbed her around the waist.

"If ye don't hold on tight, ye'll surely fall into the ocean, savvy?" Jack murmured into her ear and held her firmly. 

Serena nodded and rested her head in the crook of Jack's neck as she threw the chain of the irons over his head and held on to him like there was no tomorrow. Jack grinned cheekily and pushed off the Dauntless, landing smoothly onto the Black Pearl after a few moments, Serena still hugging him tight. 

"Speed 'er up, Boys!"

"Aye, aye Cap'n!" the crew responded, and Jack held Serena all along as he took her down to the Captain's quarters. 

~

"Dad, this is taking forever! I need to go call the girl I asked out a few hours ago!" Tom notified his father, and then walked off into the kitchen to call the special lady.

Bill sighed, his hopes going down. How were they supposed to know what word to use to get to the old times he had come out of? 

"What if he hurts Serena?" Mary questioned, looking paranoid and uptight. 

"He won't. He was my captain, I knew him well," Bill assured her, and just as he had uttered the end of the sentence, a gust of wind blew through the living room, and luckily for Mary, she grabbed hold of Bill's shirt and her youngest son's hand, and he grabbed onto John, who called out to Tom. Tom ran in just in time to grab hold of John's hand, and the five were swept into the book, which shut immediately after they were all in. 

~

Serena sat on a chair in Jack's room, looking down at the irons clasped around her wrist. How was she supposed to get them off?

 Jack took a seat across from her, and grinned.

"I know the feelin', Luv. I've been clapped in many irons."

Serena smiled at his comment, and looked up into his eyes. "Thank you for saving my life, Jack. That Norrington is quite a character."

"He's a bloody madman, but ye wouldn't expect it from him. He's jus' a pirate at 'eart."

Serena shrugged and yawned. "I'm so tired!" she exclaimed, and stood. She walked over to Jack's bed and lay down upon it, looking up at the ceiling. "Hey! This is pretty comfortable!" she looked over to Jack, who was grinning.

"Aye… would ye like a goodnight kiss?" Jack asked flirtatiously, moving over to the bed and sitting down on the edge, still maintaining contact with Serena. He watched her smile grow wider and took it as a definite "yes."

He leaned down, and gently brushed his lips against hers, moving so that he was lying down beside her. He wrapped his arms around her and she moved the chain over his head and around his neck, pulling him closer. He heard her moan softly and squeezed her to him, deepening the kiss.

And then, as if they hadn't had enough surprises that day, there was a loud thump on deck. Serena looked up just as Jack was going to kiss her harder, and they accidentally bumped heads. Jack grumbled and stood from the bed, pulling her up with him.

"Bloody hell," he muttered, and moved to the door.

"There better be a damn good explanation for this!" Serena mumbled, right behind Jack. Why was everything holding her away from her one true desire?

Little did she know, her family had just arrived from the future to get her back. 

~

Thanks to my reviewers! You mean the world to me and I hope you're happy with the new chapter. I promise you another as soon as I return from Jamaica! :D

As always, please take some time and review! 


	8. Chapter Eight: When Daddy Gets Drunk, We...

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Pirates of the Caribbean. As much as I would like to own a certain Captain, I can't. However, I do own Serena, her mom, and her brothers. So please don't think of suing. This is only for your enjoyment. (And mine if I get awesome reviews!)  
  


Author's Note: Back from Jamaica and going strong! While I was there I got ideas for a story which I may begin to write, and as soon as I get the last chapter out of this, I'll be posting my songfic about Jack's run-in with the priesthood. Due to recent events, I have decided to split the next chapter into two, so there are two more chapters left. I've already begun the next, and it should be up by the end of the week. School is involved in the twisted plot to drive me insane, so I will work as hard as I can. Enjoy! 

~

"Bootstrap?" Anna Maria uttered, an amazed look upon her face. 

Before her and the rest of the crew stood the infamous Bootstrap Bill Turner, once again on the Black Pearl. He stood with his family behind him, looking around at the crew questioningly. He glanced over all of the crew, and when his eyes rested upon Will, he automatically knew that he was looking at his son. 

And when Will was done scanning the family, and caught Bill's gaze… he knew he was looking at his father.

"Another woman onboard… this be bad luck…" Gibbs muttered, and looked over to Anna Maria, who hadn't been paying attention.

Bill opened his mouth to speak to Will, but Jack goose-stepping up the stairs made him pause and look to the steps that led down to the cabins.

Jack had a scowl upon his face as he stomped up the steps, mumbling profanities that would've made Barbossa pee in his pants. Serena followed, but she stepped lightly behind him, nevertheless just as upset.

When Jack reached the top, he looked around with a glare and spotted five new people aboard the Pearl, and realized that one of them was none other than Bootstrap Bill. His glare faltered and he stared, dumbfounded for a minute. He then broke into a grin and held out his arms.

"Thought I was rid of ye, Scallywag!" 

Mary's mouth fell open and she stepped forward. "How dare you insult my husband in such a manner!"

Bill grinned, too, and stepped up to Jack, and they embraced in a warm hug, followed by Bill lightly pushing Jack playfully. 

"Well you thought wrong, Sparrow. Captain again, are you?"

Jack nodded proudly, but was interrupted as Serena came up the stairs and pushed past him.

"Daddy!" Serena called, running to her father and throwing her iron-clasped hands around his head.

Bill held her to him, and looked over her head at Jack, an eyebrow raised. "What's going on here? You handcuffed her?" 

Jack stared at him, befuddled, and was about question him when Serena removed the irons from around her father's neck and held onto his hands. 

"He didn't do it, it was that guy with the tight pants. Boring man.  No, wait… Snorrington… No, Norrington! That's it! Norrington!" Serena snapped her fingers and nodded.

"So this is your daughter? And what about these other landlubbers?" Jack pointed to the rest of the family.

Bill nodded. "My wife and three sons… and yes, Serena is my daughter." 

Jack glanced over to Will, and Serena followed his gaze. She took a deep breath and let go of her father's hands, and walked over to Will. 

"Dad… this is Will… Is he my brother?" 

Bill looked over at his eldest son, and slowly nodded. 

Will looked as if he was about to cry, as he looked his father straight in the eye. "What happened to you? Why didn't you ever want to see me?"

Bill stepped over to him and held his shoulders. "It wasn't ever that, Son. I was a pirate…"

"And that means I should forgive you and understand?" 

"You would've been endangered." 

"I don't care!"

"You would've! Don't resent me, because it will do you no good. I'll always be your father… and you'll always be my son."

Will finally broke down, but the tears did not fall. He hugged his father tightly and held the tears in, fighting it. When they broke apart, Bill smiled down at his son.

"You look so much like me. You got a girl yet?" he asked with a mischievous grin.

Will turned to look back at Elizabeth, and then nodded. 

Bill slapped his back and winked. "I did too, when I was your age."

Mary looked on disapprovingly. "William, that is hardly appropriate." 

Jack looked over at Mary and frowned disapprovingly. He was glad he wasn't married.

Serena looked up at Jack and smiled sadly, wanting so badly to go back to his cabin and continue where they had left off. She knew that was possible, but Jack would say it wasn't probable. Either way, she knew she couldn't. 

Jack shared in her feelings, and as much as he wanted to grab her hand and take her away, he wouldn't, out of respect for Bill. 

Bill motioned for his sons to step forward, and they did, albeit hesitantly. Will kept a warm smile upon his face, although his head was full with worry that they would not like him. 

"Say hello to your brother, boys," Bill ordered.

Serena watched with a smile upon her face, and then, making sure her father and brothers were distracted, she took Jack's hand and led him over to the starboard side of the ship.

"Jack… I don't want to go home," Serena started, looking down at her small hand in Jack's rough, big ones.

"Well what makes ye think ye are?" the pirate asked, his eyebrows furrowing. After all that trouble getting her back from Norrington, he didn't want her to leave so soon.

"They came back for me, Jack, you know that. But I don't want to back yet."

Jack frowned completely and slipped his hands to rest at her waist. He stared down at her, a small hint of a smile on his face. 

"Yer daddy ne'er could resist a good celebration!" 

Serena's face broke out into a smile and she lightly slapped Jack's arm. "You want to get him drunk?!" 

"If it keeps you here longer!"  

Serena nodded. "It might just work. And I'll help you convince him. I'll get my brothers to distract my mum."

Jack grinned, his gold teeth glinting. "…And then…" 

Serena's mouth fell open and she playfully pushed him. "Who do you think you are to imply that I would do anything like that with you?!"

"Ye know ye want to!" 

"Well, that's besides the point!" 

"So does that mean we're goin' to?"

"Dream on!" 

Jack formed a pout upon his lips and turned away from her, but Serena grabbed his arm and turned him to face her. She held up her hands, clasped in irons and looked from them to Jack.

"Okay, but what do you suppose we do about these?"

"Well what do you want to do with those?"

"Jack!"

The captain held his hands up in the air, defensively. "Alrigh', Alrigh'… we'll just take 'em off. But it'd be a lot more fun if ye kept 'em on."

"What?! Jack Sparrow, I swear, if you…" But Jack clamped his hand down over her mouth.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, Luv, savvy?"

"Yes, savvy," Serena muttered sarcastically.

Jack reached into the inside of his jacket, searching for his lock pick, but he couldn't find it and grinned. "Aww, me lock pick be in me quarters."

"So go get it!" Serena commanded.

"Come with me," Jack whispered in her ear, his hands moving to her waist again. 

Serena turned her head away and pushed at his arms. "You know I can't."

"It's not a crime t' come with me t' my cabin."

"But what we will do in your cabin will become a crime!" 

"It's not a crime!"

"Technically, no." 

"Then come with me!" 

"Jack! We have to get my dad drunk first and distract my mother!" 

"So you can wait on the irons, then?"

Serena grumbled and headed for the stairs that led to his cabin, Jack following, checking out her backside and grinning mischievously.

Bill was laughing with his sons and saw his baby girl go down the stairs, followed by Jack. A bushy eyebrow rose and the muscles in his jaw clenched. That scallywag was going to try and bed his daughter, right under his nose! How dare he? That bloody pirate!

Jack led Serena to his room, and as soon as the door was shut, he pushed her against it and kissed her passionately. Serena went along with it, but when Jack pulled away for air, she began to protest.

"Jack, I told you…"

"It's alright, Luv. I just needed that t' last me, savvy?"

Serena shook her head and chuckled. What a funny man. What a sexy man.

Jack turned away from her and dropped to the floor beside his bed, thrusting his hand out under it to search for the lock pick. 

After four bottles of rum, one dusty book, and a spare white shirt were removed from under the bed, Jack pulled out the lock pick and held it up. He motioned for Serena to sit down on the bed next to him, which she did.

"I can't believe ye want t' take 'em off."

"JACK!" 

"What?!"

"Get them off me!"

"But…"

"No buts."

"How about your butt?"

"What about my butt?"

"I like it."

"So do I. I got it from my mum."

"Really? I need t' talk t' her…"

Serena sighed and held out the irons. "Unlock them!"

Jack grinned and shrugged. "Fine… whatever makes ye happy."

Serena watched as Jack picked the lock, and soon she was free of the irons Norrington had so conveniently placed on her wrists. She grinned up at Jack and threw her arms around his neck. 

"Thank you!" she exclaimed, and then stood up, and grabbed his hand. "Come on!" 

Jack whined. "Where are we going?"

"Back up on deck. We have to get my father drunk first, remember?" 

Little did they know, Bill was outside listening to the conversation. When he heard Serena, he nearly had a heart attack. 

"Ah, yes, well, I suppose we'll have t' wait."

"It won't be long." Serena comforted the pirate, and patted his hand. She moved to the door and turned the handle.

Bill cursed silently and jogged up the stairs, so that they would not find out he was listening. Sparrow would not have his little girl. As far as he was concerned, no one would have his little girl. 


	9. Chapter Nine: Do You Have The Courage an...

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Pirates of the Caribbean. As much as I would like to own a certain Captain, I can't. However, I do own Serena, her mom, and her brothers. So please don't think of suing. This is only for your enjoyment. (And mine if I get awesome reviews!)

Author's Note: I'm dreadfully sorry this took so long. I'm lazy and I kind of just forgot about writing more to this story, because I've been completely drowned in new story ideas. I should have another story up as soon as I am done with this, which, I will be within one day. So, be on the lookout for that. And, warning, the content of this chapter may be, in some people's eyes, a slight R, but it's mostly just innuendo. Enjoy!

~

"Go ahead, Bill. Drink up!" Jack encouraged his friend, slapping him on the back.

Bill gave him a smile and took a sip of the rum he was holding. He was only going to drink a little to have some fun, but he was not going to get drunk. He would watch Sparrow all night long to make sure he didn't commandeer his little girl.

Serena held Elizabeth's hand in her own, and looked over to where Jack, Will, and Bill were standing together. 

"Please do this for me. I have a feeling we'll be related soon, so if you help me I'll try and send you a really big wedding gift." 

Elizabeth smiled and shook her head. "It's no problem at all. But… why do you wish for us to distract them?"

"I'll tell you later," Serena told her, and made eye contact with Jack. She motioned for him to come over, and she went to the side of the ship.

"Everything is set. Watch for me to go down, and then follow." 

Jack grinned down at Serena and in return, she gave him a mischievous smile and nodded to Elizabeth.  

Elizabeth went over to Will and Bill who were talking and laughing, along the way picking up Mary, who was rather seasick. The four began chatting, while Gibbs told Serena's three older brothers many stories, some legends, some truth. 

Serena walked down the stairs, softly, not wanting to snap anyone out of their trance. No one noticed as Jack followed just as stealthily, and the two were both equally pleased to realize no one had followed them.

Jack closed his cabin door softly and turned to find Serena sitting on his bed, and smiling seductively. He grinned, pleased with this.

Jack slowly removed his coat and hat, placing them on a nearby chair.

"Now ye have t' be quiet, since they're up above."

Serena giggled. "Let's get this party started!" 

Jack moved over to her and pulled her close to him, grabbing her head and bringing his lips down upon hers. Her hands crawled up around his shoulders and she sighed softly as Jack entangled his slender fingers into her hair.

The pirate captain laid Serena gently onto his bed, cradling her as if she was the most fragile thing in the world. He had the distinct feeling she had never done this before, and it was important to him that she remember him, for she would be leaving soon.

And what a memorable night it would be.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth searched the ship for Serena; she was nowhere to be found. And to her horror, neither was Jack. She shuddered to think what they were doing together… And what Will, and even worse, Bill, would do to Jack when and if they realized and caught them. She continued down various hallways of the Pearl, her hand trailing along the walls. 

At least she didn't have to worry about harm coming to Serena. If she knew Jack, and she was pretty sure she did, he would never hurt a woman… intentionally. Elizabeth's stomach churned and she shivered. Where were they?

"Jack! Ouch! Oh God!" Serena buried her head into Jack's neck, squeezing his shoulders. Jack lowered his mouth to hers and kept going, her moans driving him. 

"Shh… I'm sorry, Luv… It's okay…"

Serena bit her lip, trying not to scream, but when Jack continued, she gasped and cried his name.

Elizabeth froze, a mere footstep away from the door to Jack's cabin. She turned pale and contemplated whether or not she should turn the knob and walk in on them. She had a good clue as to what they were up to, and she was slightly relieved that she had been the one to find them, and not Serena's father. 

"Jack? Uh… Serena?" She called lightly outside the door, biting her lip.

Jack's head flew to look at the door, and then he glanced back down at Serena, who was panting madly. 

"Are ye okay?" he asked, cupping her face in his hands.

She nodded and motioned to the door, and as Jack got up and pulled his pants on with the intent to answer the door, but Elizabeth opened it before he got to the door. She stared at the half-naked pirate, and the fully naked Serena on his bed, and put her hands on her hips.

"Do you know what would happen if your father found out?! I think Jack would die…"

Jack rolled his eyes and went back to the bed, putting his arms around Serena.

"You two need to come back up to the top deck, before someone besides myself finds the two of you missing."

Serena nodded and pushed some of her hair behind her ear. It wasn't so straight anymore; dampened by perspiration caused it to curl at the ends. "Just give me some time, okay, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth nodded and shut the door, running back to the deck. No one else needed to know.

Jack rubbed her back comfortingly.

"I don't want to leave, Jack… my time sucks, it really does."

He smiled and squeezed her shoulder, pulling her against his chest. "Ye know ye don't have to, Luv." 

"You know I must, Jack."

He nodded, a look of disappointment on his face, and released her, standing up. He laid her clothes out on the bed, and went to get some rum. 

"Perhaps ye could visit?" Jack suggested, and before placing the bottle to his mouth, gave a disarming smile.

Serena smirked. "Perhaps I could, my Captain."

                ~

                "You're sure you have everything, Serena?" Tom asked, placing his hands on her shoulders.

                Serena rolled her eyes, annoyed with anything. She was frustrated that she had to leave, and with that she shrugged his hands off her shoulders. She couldn't even enjoy her lovemaking with Captain Jack Sparrow because she had to return to the home she didn't want to go back to.

                "I'm glad I got to see you again, Jack," Bill said warmly, shaking Jack's hand. "You're a good man, a good pirate… a good captain."

                "Goodbye Anamaria." Serena hugged her, and to her surprise, Anamaria did not protest, but hugged her back.

                "Goodbye Elizabeth," Serena embraced her even tighter, "Thank you for everything."

                While Bill continued saying goodbye to Jack, Serena rested her head against Will's chest. "I love you, Brother. Always know that." She hugged him for a long time, and he smiled into her hair.

                "Son… it's not hard to get where I am. If you ever want to visit…" Bill began with his goodbyes to his son, and Serena went to Jack.

                He put his arms around her, and she pressed her whole body into him. Serena fought the overwhelming urge to cry, and clutched the folds of Jack's long overcoat.

                "I will come back, Jack… I promise you that…"

                "Now, Luv, I'm going to hold ye t' that promise."

                She squeezed him tightly again before letting go, and then whispered, barely audible, "I love you, Captain Jack Sparrow."

                She quickly walked back to where her family was, leaving Jack to ponder what she had said. No one had even told him that before…

                "Well, goodbye to all!"

                The crew waved as Serena, Bill, Mary and the three boys walked the plank and dived into the water below, sinking to the very bottom… and then they were gone.

                Jack took out the ring he had stolen from Serena's finger when he had first met her, and examined it carefully. 

"Please come back to visit…"

                ~

                One more chapter, and then new beginnings! Review!


	10. Chapter Ten: Do What You Have To Do, And...

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Pirates of the Caribbean. As much as I would like to own a certain Captain, I can't. However, I do own Serena, her mom, and her brothers. So please don't think of suing. This is only for your enjoyment. (And mine if I get awesome reviews!)

Author's Note: Well, finally, we have come to the conclusion. It's been a great ride, and I want to thank ALL my reviewers. I've never had so many reviews and I am truly thankful for it. I hope all of you will stay interested in my work, and check out my upcoming stories. I know when I started out with this story, and even throughout, I didn't write as well as I could've. But I've really started working more on details and such, and my upcoming works should be much more impressive than this. I am even considering a sequel to this. Well, I hope you've enjoyed everything. 

~

Serena stared, dumbfounded at the results. She sat on the edge of the bathtub, holding the test in her hand. How could this be? 

She could hear soft music playing from her parent's room, just down the hall, and a tear slowly rolled down her face. 

"Jack…"

Pregnant. Alone. How could she tell her parents? How could she reveal her secret of her lovemaking with Jack, and that she was baring his child?

She sobbed and tried to wipe the tears away, pondering her life thus far. A bloody mess it was. She had already been an emotional wreck for the past month, and perhaps part of the reason was her hormones. 

"Serena? What are you doing in there?" Mary called, knocking on the bathroom door.

Serena ignored it, shaking her head. She glanced once more at the pregnancy test, glaring icily at it.

Perhaps it was wrong? What if it was a big mistake? 

She looked at the other five tests in the trash, and rolled her eyes. What was she to do? She was trapped and right now she felt like dying.

Suddenly, a wave of nausea overtook her, and she braced herself, holding onto the toilet seat as she vomited the contents of her stomach out. 

Another loud knock at the door came, and Serena yelled, "Leave me the hell alone!"

"Serena? Let me in right now! What's gotten into you?! Dinner's ready!" Her mother demanded, banging her fist on the door.

"A child's gotten into me," she whispered softly, and vomited once more.

Mary rolled her eyes and threw her hands up in the air. "Come down for dinner when you're done, I suppose!"

Serena sighed and stood, going to the sink. She washed off her face and hands, and then looked down at her stomach. 

"Great, now I'm even going to be fat, too."

~

"Hello Pumpkin! Hungry?" Bill handed his daughter a plate of food and she plopped down at the dinner table, grabbing her fork.

When she didn't answer, Bill looked to Mary and she shrugged, and they sat down at the table themselves.

Everyone quietly ate his or her food, and occasionally Tom would say something about his date. Mayhap that is why Serena picked that time to reveal to her family what had happened.

"I'm pregnant," she stated simply, and forked a piece of meat, chomping down on it.

All heads shot up to look in her direction, but she did not look away from her food.

"Come again, Dear Daughter?" Bill requested, gritting his teeth.

"I'm pregnant," she repeated, and then added, "With Captain Jack Sparrow's child."

Mary laughed and shook her head. "Dare to dream, Serena."

For the first time, Serena made eye contact with her mother. "Don't believe me? Go check all five pregnancy tests in the trash… and take my word for it, he's the only man I've slept with."

Mary's laugh stopped, and she looked over at her husband. "Bill, do something!"

Serena stood abruptly, her chair toppling over. "What can he do?! To me or to Jack?! I refuse to get an abortion, and Jack is in another time! None of you have power over me!" She shouted, and ran to the stairs, jogging up them easily from years of experience. She ran down the hall to her room and locked it.

"I promised I would go back… and I am!" Serena searched the room for the book, and finally sunk to her knees and scanned under the bed. 

"Eureka!" she shouted, and pulled it out. She sat on her legs and flipped through the pages of the book, searching for her Captain. 

"I'm coming, My Love," she whispered, and placed a hand on her stomach as she looked at the picture. "Take me home."

There was a gust of wind… and then she was gone. 

                ~

                Well, I'm finished! I feel like dancing! I'm sorry you had to wait so long for the last two chapters! And now… if you want a sequel, you'll have to wait even longer! I have a plan in mind but it'll take me a long time to get everything organized, and with all the other stories I want to post, who knows when I'll be able to do it?! But if you want to leave ideas or thoughts, just go ahead. I would love reviews, and don't hesitate to email me! Thanks for reading, Luvs!


End file.
